Entre estrellas y arena
by NicoMaki666
Summary: [AoKa] [One-shot] Quizás no lo aborrecía tanto como pensaba. Tal vez, era necesario que apareciese un tercero para que se diese cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por él. [RESUBIDO]


**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

Cualquiera se hubiera sentido rebosante de orgullo de poder decir que servía a la ilustrísima dinastía Kiseki.

Kagami Taiga, sin embargo, era la excepción que confirmaba la regla. No era que su labor diaria le disgustase en particular; de hecho, hubiese estado muy conforme con ella de no ser porque el papel que desempeñaba era el de asistente personal de la rama más caprichosa y retorcida de todo aquel gigantesco y frondoso árbol genealógico: una rama que no respondía a otro nombre que el de _Aomine Daiki_.

Aomine era el hijo de una de las tantas amantes del faraón; producto de una noche de pasión desenfrenada a las orillas del río Nilo. Como tal, había sido acogido bajo el seno de la realeza junto a todos sus hermanastros y hermanastras —concebidos por _otras_ amantes del faraón—, e incluso a la par de los hijos de la actual reina. El muchacho era alto, esbelto; de tez más oscura que el resto —como el chocolate—, debido a que su madre había llegado hasta el reino desde una tierra lejana donde era el blanco de la piel lo que se consideraba exótico. Su figura era escultural, con poderosos músculos trazando formas onduladas debajo de su piel; y su cabello, corto, y de un azul tal que a nadie le hubiera sorprendido que en él hubiesen comenzado a refulgir estrellas, dada su similitud con el del cielo nocturno.

Aomine vivía bajo la constante amargura de ser muy consciente de que no sería él el sucesor al trono. No era que no _tuviese permitido_ serlo, ya que no existía ninguna norma que estableciese que el sucesor del faraón debía ser descendiente de la legítima reina —no estaba prohibido que fuese el hijo de una amante el que ocupara aquel cargo. Incluso con tantos hermanastros y hermanastras, Aomine de hecho _habría podido_ convertirse en el siguiente faraón, destacando por encima del resto en habilidad y destreza. Sin embargo, la supremacía del primogénito de la reina era absoluta. Siendo incluso menor que él, no había _nada_ que no supiera hacer, ningún arte que no dominase a la perfección: el moreno no podía competir en manera alguna con Akashi, que, además de dominar todos los campos con una destreza igual o superior a la suya, poseía el don de la elocuencia, y una habilidad para mandar y dirigir con las que Aomine no podía más que soñar.

Akashi encantaba a quienquiera que le pasase por en frente con sus modos y su cortesía; obedecía las normas al pie de la letra y procuraba que los demás también lo hicieran, y nunca causaba problemas a nadie —de hecho, solía a ayudar a resolver los que habían provocado otros. Aomine, por su parte, era caprichoso, pensaba que las reglas existían para romperse —y, por esto último, más de una vez había metido en aprietos a su padre, que siempre tenía que asumir la responsabilidad por todas las tonterías que hacía su hijo. El faraón recibía quejas de la gente del pueblo por la conducta de Aomine una semana sí y la otra no, y en más de una ocasión había tenido que presentarse en persona para pedir disculpas —ya que, a diferencia de lo que muchos creían, era un hombre honrado y trabajador, distinto de los reyes que habían gobernado _a priori_ —siempre era él quien tomaba las riendas de la situación cuando surgía algún conflicto, en ocasiones con ayuda del futuro sucesor al trono.

Sí, Aomine era bastante desobediente. Se había resignado ante el hecho de que no sería él el próximo faraón; pero eso no lo reservaba de la facultad de aprovecharse de su papel de _príncipe_ tanto como podía, invadido por la amargura de saber que había alguien a quien nunca podría superar. Los tumultos en la comunidad —debido a que se había acercado _demasiado_ a ciertas jovencitas, o a que se había metido en peleas con otros jóvenes del lugar— ocurrían en una base diaria. En teoría, se suponía que ni siquiera debía salir de las estancias reales; pero, respondiendo a su profundo desdén por las normas, solía escaparse con frecuencia, y eran los sirvientes los que, sumidos en la desesperación de que le ocurriera algo, debían salir en su busca.

La instrucción de los hijos del rey era de excelencia. _Todos_ ellos debían asistir a una diversa variedad de clases diarias, tales como artes, entrenamiento en batalla, o meras lecciones sobre modales. Aomine se saltaba la mayoría; algunas las dominaba con excesiva facilidad, hasta el punto que superaba en habilidad a sus mismísimos profesores; en otras era simplemente un desastre: él argüía que era una pérdida de tiempo tomarse el trabajo de tratar de aprender algo en lo que nunca destacaría, y se limitaba a abandonar la materia. En uno u otro caso, siempre que sus familiares y la servidumbre lo reprendían por permanecer en su habitación dormitando, su argumento era el mismo. _"¿Qué caso tiene que aprenda todas esas cosas, si todos sabemos ya que el siguiente rey será Akashi?"_ El contraargumento que recibía como respuesta — _No importa, todo hijo de la dinastía Kiseki que se precie debe comportarse como tal y, para eso, es necesario que domine todos los campos a la perfección_ — no bastaba para convencerlo. Es más: tan sólo servía para alimentar su hambrienta amargura, pues nadie dudaba ni se atrevía a negar el hecho de que Akashi sería el siguiente faraón. Ya estaba por completo decidido.

De modo que Kagami, como asistente personal del muchacho, debía lidiar con todos los retorcidos caprichos y reclamos de éste. Su cuota diaria de problemas era bastante grande, considerando que Aomine parecía tener una habilidad especial para meterse en ellos; y, por eso, su vida estaba bien lejos de ser lo que podía considerarse _tranquila_. La tolerancia del pelirrojo por el joven era casi nula; el agobio fruto de su actitud arrogante, sus constantes exigencias absurdas y su manía por romper la mayor cantidad de normas posible, alcanzaba un nivel inmensurable. De hecho, si Kagami hubiera podido mandar al peliazulado _bien a la mierda_ , con toda probabilidad ya lo habría hecho. Pero, claro, el precio por hacerlo era demasiado alto como para correr el riesgo.

Amo y siervo tenían más o menos la misma edad; de hecho, eran bastante parecidos entre sí —al menos en el ámbito de lo físico. Las siluetas ondeadas de los músculos de Kagami replicaban las de Aomine. Sus alturas eran casi idénticas: Aomine lo pasaba por tan sólo dos centímetros. Las diferencias mayores entre ellos radicaban más en la _paleta de colores_ : mientras que la tez del príncipe era morena, la de Kagami poseía un tono mucho más claro, que en algunos puntos se tornaba ligeramente rosado; en ambos casos, la piel era tersa y firme. Los cabellos azul nocturno de Aomine contrastaban con el rojo sangre de los de Kagami, que se oscurecían hacia el bordó en las raíces, pero no por eso dejaban de brillar. Además, los orbes azulados del moreno, que al brillar a la luz parecían salpicados con estrellas, no tenían nada que ver con los ojos rojizos de su asistente, que refulgían en un escarlata intenso que parecía llamear como el fuego.

— Ah, tráelo aquí. —Pidió el moreno cuando divisó a Kagami ingresar en la habitación, cargado con un cuenco cristalino de bordes de oro, rebosante de uvas. _Nunca un "gracias", ni un "por favor"_ , pensó el pelirrojo.

Kagami avanzó por la habitación hasta donde se hallaba Aomine; echado sobre su lecho — _para no perder la costumbre_ , pensó—, de costado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano, su codo hundido sobre la cama. Las mantas sobre las que reposaba poseían diversos colores, todas ellas bordadas con un hilo dorado que recorría los bordes y trazaba complejas figuras en su centro. El recinto estaba apenas iluminado, ya que carecía de ventanas al exterior —a petición del príncipe, que solía decir que los radiantes rayos del sol de la mañana lo molestaban—, y la luz provenía de variadas velas —algunas de ellas, perfumadas— que estaban repartidas por todo el lugar. Había cojines aquí y allá, dispuestos de modo desordenado, y las paredes contaban historias en forma de dibujos, manchados de vez en cuando con jeroglíficos que rezaban el lema de la familia real.

— Si quiere algo más, sólo avíseme, Aomine–sama. —Solicitó el pelirrojo, inclinándose en una marcada reverencia que retrataba de modo pomposo su respeto. _Sí, seguro que algo más va a querer, como si fuera a dejarme en paz así de fácil._ Depositó el recipiente en una mesilla que había justo al costado del lecho. El peliazulado tomó una uva haciendo pinzas con los dedos, y luego de escrutarla por un momento muy breve, la arrojó en el interior de su boca.

— Ya te dije que dejes eso del _sama_ —se quejó éste, su entrecejo fruncido en una expresión de contrariedad; comiendo uvas al mismo tiempo que hablaba, sin molestarse en tragar antes de expresar su disconformidad en voz alta—, es molesto y exagerado. También te dije que no me trates de _usted_ , me haces sentir como un viejo.

— Lo siento, Aomine–sama —se disculpó Kagami con una sonrisa cortés, mientras en el interior de su mente se preguntaba si no existiría la posibilidad de que el contrario se atragantase con aquellas uvas y sufriese así una trágica e inevitable muerte; aunque, con toda probabilidad, él se metería en problemas si eso sucedía—, pero es mandato de su padre que utilice esta forma de hablar al dirigirme a usted.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua, pero no añadió nada más —a sabiendas de que cuando estaba su padre de por medio, había poco que pudiera hacer. Produciendo un ruido sordo, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, sin dejar de comer los frutos en ningún momento. Con otra reverencia más, Kagami pidió permiso y salió del recinto.

Mascullando por lo bajo mientras recorría los vastos y oscuros pasillos de la inmensa residencia, se encaminó a los cuartos del servicio —unas modestas habitaciones donde solían agruparse él y los demás sirvientes cuando no había mucho trabajo pendiente.

Entró en la habitación. Era un ambiente bastante amplio —lleno de camas que se hallaban repartidas en fila aquí y allá, ya que era en ese lugar donde acostumbraban a dormir. Aunque no había ni un alma allí, las velas estaban encendidas. Kagami gruñó por lo bajo —¿para qué demonios dejaban las velas llameando y derritiéndose, si no había nadie en el lugar? Era un desperdicio—, y apenas había dado tres pasos hacia el interior del cuarto, cuando oyó una voz que pronunciaba su nombre.

— Kagami–kun.

El pelirrojo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contener un grito y no salirse de su propia piel, a causa del sobresalto. El corazón se le saltó un latido. Se dio media vuelta y descubrió que, en realidad, la habitación no estaba vacía: una figura bajita, de cabellos celestes y tez incluso más clara que la suya, se hallaba sentada en el borde de una de las camas, contemplándolo con expresión insondable. Maldiciendo por lo bajo y aferrándose el pecho en un intento por contener su desbocado corazón, Kagami farfulló:

— K–Kuroko, ¡te dije que dejases de hacer eso!

— ¿De hacer qué, Kagami–kun? Fue tu culpa por no haberme visto. —Replicó el peliceleste con gesto imperturbable. Una de las cejas de Kagami palpitó, pero luego de haber discutido innumerables veces con el joven por ese asunto, sin haber llegado nunca a ninguna parte, optó por decir:

— Uf… ¿ya terminaste por hoy? Es raro verte aquí.

— Akashi–sama ya se fue a dormir. —Respondió el más bajo. Kuroko, al igual que Kagami, dedicaba su vida a asistir a _otro_ miembro de la familia, que no era nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo sucesor al trono: Akashi. Él, si bien era mucho más serio que Aomine —e infinitas veces más dedicado y escrupuloso que él— llevaba un estilo de vida bastante menos demandante que el moreno. Kagami solía repetir con una frecuencia vertiginosa que hubiese preferido mil, no, millones de veces servir a Akashi antes que a Aomine; pero, en el fondo, sabía que aquel puesto lo ocupaba Kuroko debido a su innata capacidad para pasar desapercibido. La falta de presencia era un rasgo en extremo valorado en los sirvientes —ya que, al fin y al cabo, se suponía que no debían llamar mucho la atención, y cuanto menos se notase que estaban allí, mejor—, y en ese aspecto Kuroko superaba a cualquier otro con creces, por lo que había sido asignado para atender a alguien tan importante como el futuro rey.

Kagami chasqueó la lengua, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre su lecho con un golpe sordo, mientras suspiraba con pesar, en un modo audible que dejaba en evidencia su agotamiento.

—… Tienes suerte. Ese idiota de Aomine me tendrá despierto, como mínimo, por cinco horas más. —En contradicción con lo que las normas de la realeza estipulaban, el moreno tenía por costumbre irse a dormir _muy_ tarde. Además, solía despertarse al anochecer, algo que ponía los pelos de punta a todos los habitantes del palacio (Kagami tenía la certeza de que lo hacía a propósito).— Seguro me pedirá alguna estupidez como que le lleve más uvas, o que lo abanique, o…

— Kagami–kun, no deberías hablar así de Aomine–sama. —Lo reprendió Kuroko, aunque su gesto continuaba tan impasible que resultaba difícil tomárselo en serio. Kagami sacudió la cabeza, en una negativa.

— No, Kuroko, créeme, tú también hablarías así de él si tuvieses que atender todas sus idioteces. De verdad, no–…

— ¿Kagami–san? —El pelirrojo silenció de inmediato cuando una tercera voz se escuchó en la habitación —era un viejo amigo de Kuroko y por eso era por completo sincero con él, pero no tenía esa misma confianza con el resto de los habitantes del palacio. Al girarse, sus ojos se encontraron con que una de las mujeres del servicio había asomado la cabeza por la entrada del cuarto, y los miraba a ambos desde allí.— Lo siento, pero Aomine–sama lo llama.

Apenas hubo acabado de transmitir su mensaje, la joven regresó a atender sus propias obligaciones, en otro punto de la residencia.

Kagami soltó una risita amarga.

— Ya ves lo que digo. —Remarcó a Kuroko con tono apesadumbrado; e incorporándose sobre sus piernas de un salto, se encaminó de vuelta a los aposentos del príncipe, preguntándose qué habría hecho él para tener que soportar semejante ente caprichoso y descarado.

* * *

A partir de ciertos sucesos, sin embargo, la perspectiva de Kagami no pudo evitar dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

La tarde. Casi todos los miembros de la realeza se habían retirado esa misma mañana a otra de las estancias reales, que quedaba a tan sólo un par de kilómetros del palacio, a través de una ruta arenosa que serpenteaba entre dunas y médanos. El objetivo de semejante viaje era llevar a cabo una ceremonia formal que tenía lugar todos los años, en la que se suponía que _todos_ los miembros de la corte, —incluyendo príncipes y princesas— debían participar.

Aomine, para no perder la costumbre, se había rehusado de modo rotundo a ir. Argüía que era absurdo asistir, ya que se trataba de una mera formalidad cuyo único valor residía en el plano de lo abstracto y de la que no valía la pena formar parte. Kagami no podía negar que era un alivio no tener que recorrer la distancia hasta el lugar del evento, que si bien no era demasiado extensa, parecía potenciarse por mil bajo el intenso calor de aquella jornada; pero la actitud infantil de su amo lo sacaba de quicio. ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta de que no podría pasarse la vida entera haciendo lo que le diese la gana y llevándole la contra a todo el mundo? Si seguía así, el propio Aomine terminaría sirviendo bajo las órdenes de Akashi, cuando este fuese coronado como faraón sucesor. Nada le garantizaba que su posición privilegiada fuese a sostenerse _ad eternum_.

De cualquier modo, al joven lo sorprendía bastante lo… _poco demandante_ , que había estado Aomine durante aquella tarde. Al despertar —y luego de discutir con la mitad de los miembros de su familia, que habían tratado de convencerlo de que cumpliese con sus obligaciones y asistiese al evento (sin éxito)—, había pedido a Kagami que le llevase una jarra con agua; pero eso había sido todo. Ni siquiera lo había llamado luego para que le llevase alguna cosilla con la que saciar su hambre. _Joder, no pensará morirse ahora, ¿sabes los problemas que me daría eso a mí? Si se muere mientras no hay nadie más en el palacio… ugh, ahí sí que estaré en un gran aprieto._ Con ese pensamiento tan poco alentador pululando por su mente, el pelirrojo se encaminó por los intrincados pasillos de la residencia rumbo a la habitación del príncipe, no muy seguro de qué esperaba encontrar allá.

Unos metros antes de alcanzar el pasadizo que constituía la entrada, le llamó la atención percibir el sonido de _risas_. Aomine se estaba riendo. ¿Estaría Kuroko haciéndole compañía? El joven peliceleste se llevaba bastante bien con el moreno — _porque no le sirve a él,_ solía pensar Kagami con desdén—, así que de vez en cuando pasaba a verlo. Sin embargo, aquella idea se le hacía bastante improbable; es decir, ¿no se suponía que Kuroko estaría allá donde Akashi estuviese? Y él se había retirado a las estancias, junto con todos los demás…

Justo antes de atravesar la puerta, captó _otras_ risas, unas que le eran por completo desconocidas. Su timbre era más agudo que el de las de Aomine, pero no parecían pertenecer a una mujer — _menos mal, porque si llega a traer una tía de afuera aquí, entonces sí que estará en graves problemas_ —, de modo que Kagami, preguntándose quién demonios estaría allí dentro, ingresó en el recinto bajo el impulso de la incontenible decisión.

Sus ojos se toparon con una figura masculina, ligeramente menos tonificada que las de él y Aomine, pero que de todas maneras no tenía gran cosa que envidiarles. Su piel era del tono de la crema, y sus cabellos rubios contrastaban mucho con la supremacía de los tonos oscuros del moreno. Sus risas causaban el mismo efecto que el repicar de unas campanas, y cuando percibió que Kagami entraba en la habitación, se giró con una gracia casi sobrehumana y lo contempló con unos ojos amarillos afilados como los de un lince.

No le gustaba. Mientras oía las carcajadas de Aomine, que continuaba riéndose detrás de él, por algo que aquel rubio había dicho, el pelirrojo decidió que aquel muchacho, quienquiera que fuera, no le agradaba en absoluto. No sabía por qué. No lo conocía. Apenas lo había visto por primera vez. Pero había algo en él que le producía un fuerte rechazo; como si fuese una cuestión de química, de piel.

— ¡Ah, Kagamicchi! —Saludó el joven, variando su expresión a una sonrisa alegre. _¿Cómo demonios sabe mi nombre? ¿Y qué hay con ese ridículo apodo?_ El impulso de mandarlo a la mierda era casi incontenible. Además, había un matiz burlón en sus ojos; un relámpago de astucia que producía al pelirrojo la sensación de que la sonrisa del contrario no era sincera. O, tal vez, que lo estaba poniendo a prueba.

Kagami, olvidándose de sus modos y de que debía comportarse acorde a su rol —más si estaba frente a Aomine—, no pudo sino farfullar:

— _¿Quién eres?_

Atónito y rebosante de contrariedad a la vez; las emociones pintadas en los gestos del pelirrojo llevaron a que el príncipe se sonriese, como pagado de sí mismo. El rubio suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, de manera que sus cabellos se agitaron hacia los lados —resplandeciendo incluso bajo la tenue luz del lugar.

— Soy Kise~ —Anunció despreocupado, irguiéndose primero en toda su altura, para luego hacer una reverencia con una pomposa floritura que rayaba el nivel de la exageración. Al volver a incorporarse, guiñó el ojo con descaro.— A partir de hora seremos compañeros. Me han contratado a mí también~

Kagami frunció el entrecejo, víctima de un fuerte desagrado hacia el rubio; Kise permaneció allí quieto, mirándolo; y fueron necesarios unos cuantos segundos para que el pelirrojo se diese cuenta de que no estaba quedando muy bien frente a él (ni frente a Aomine). _Calma, Taiga. No te dejes llevar por la rabia. Seguro todo es una confusión…_

—… No me dijeron nada de que Aomine–sama necesitase _otro_ asistente. —Soltó despacio, tratando de mantener su voz en un volumen tranquilo y constante pero poniendo tal vez _demasiado_ énfasis en aquel _otro_. Si su tono había sido brusco, Kise no lo notó; y el moreno se hallaba muy ocupado comiendo uvas sobre su lecho como para prestarle atención a ninguno de los dos. Uno de los rasgos principales que regía al moreno era que perdía el interés con excesiva facilidad.

Kise soltó una risita y sacudió la mano.

— No, no, nada de eso. No me trajeron aquí para atender a Aominecchi. —Respondió, muy tranquilo. Una de las cejas de Kagami le dio un tic, al oír aquello. ¿Qué manera era esa de nombrar al príncipe? ¿Acaso no le habían enseñado que debía añadir un _–sama_ al referirse a cualquiera de los integrantes de la realeza? Apenas había llegado, ¿y ya cometía el descaro de ponerle un apodo a su amo?

Sin embargo, Kagami se guardó todas esas protestas para sí. Aunque su expresión y su tono de voz lo traicionasen, lo cierto era que estaba muy acostumbrado a guardarse las quejas, a fingir que no ocurría nada y que todo estaba en perfecto estado. Diez años sirviendo a Aomine lo habían curtido, y le habían servido como excepcional entrenamiento en ese aspecto. De modo que se limitó a asentir y, adelantándose un par de pasos, dejó a Kise atrás y se dirigió al príncipe.

— ¿Hay algo que desee? —Le preguntó con cortesía. Había estado a punto de preguntarle si quería algo de comer, pero entonces notó que Aomine de hecho _ya estaba comiendo uvas_. ¿Se las habría traído Kise? Dirigió la mirada hacia la mesilla y notó que en la fuente había una diversa variedad de frutas, entre las que además de uvas había dátiles, higos, y un melón de tamaño considerable. Aquello le trajo un nuevo acceso de rabia e impaciencia. _Este idiota no conoce a Aomine como lo conozco yo, se nota que no sabe que la única fruta que come son uvas…_

El peliazulado desechó su pregunta con un gesto de mano, sin dejar de comer en ningún momento.

— Nah, nada realmente. Puedes irte. —Y, luego de hacer una breve reverencia, Kagami se largó sin mirar atrás; pisando tal vez demasiado fuerte mientras se alejaba a través del extenso y lúgubre corredor.

* * *

Kagami había esperado que Kise se limitase a _desaparecer_. Que lo nombrasen asistente de alguna otra persona (en lo posible, alguien que acaparase todo su tiempo), que fuese relegado a otra parte de la residencia (cuanto más lejos de la habitación de Aomine, mejor), o cualquier cosa que lo apartase del camino: todo lo que el pelirrojo deseaba era tan sólo que se borrase del mapa. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió. Kise no se desvanecía, por más empeño que pusiese Kagami en desear que así sucediera; o, tal vez, era sólo que él tenía la mala suerte de encontrárselo _siempre_ por _todas partes_.

O, quizás, era porque Kagami era el ayudante personal de Aomine. Y Kise parecía encontrarse _siempre_ en donde Aomine estuviese.

El rubio había tomado la costumbre de visitar al moreno siempre que tenía oportunidad. Rondaba su habitación con mucha frecuencia, y era fácil saber cuándo se encontraba allí, porque las carcajadas de Aomine podían escucharse desde varias habitaciones de distancia. El príncipe parecía caerle bien; y tenía pinta de que aquello también ocurría viceversa, porque el peliazulado solía ser muy poco cortés siempre que alguien le molestaba: no habría dudado en mandar al joven bien a la mierda de haber querido hacerlo. Sin embargo, dejaba que Kise estuviera allí y pasase el rato con él —algo que, por algún motivo que ni el propio Kagami conocía, fastidiaba al pelirrojo a más no poder.

No cesaba de repetirse a sí mismo que era porque Kise era un _incompetente_. No conocía a Aomine como él. No sabía cuáles eran sus retorcidos gustos y preferencias, sus horarios para hacer las cosas y sus costumbres, cómo había que dirigirse a él y qué cosas había que evitar decirle a toda costa. Las uvas habían sido sólo _una_ de las tantas cosas en las que Kise se había equivocado al momento de servirle. Kagami estaba seguro de poder contar como mínimo diez ejemplos más, en los que el rubio no había tenido en cuenta las preferencias de su amo al momento de atenderlo por no conocerlo a fondo; sin embargo, el moreno no parecía muy irritado por eso. Si estaba molesto, se había encargado de ocultarlo muy bien —y Aomine no era de los que se guardaban lo que pensaban, así que Kagami tenía serias dudas de que fuese ése el caso.

— Ah, Kise, ¿no se supone que estás ayudando en las cocinas? —Le preguntó el pelirrojo una tarde, con cierto fastidio manchándole la voz, luego de haberse pasado casi quince minutos enteros detrás de la puerta de la habitación escuchando cómo Kise contaba toda una gama de estúpidas anécdotas a Aomine, y cómo éste estallaba en sonoras carcajadas.— Me crucé con Megumi–san y me dijo que te estaban buscando por allí…

— Je, me escapé~ —Confesó el otro, haciendo un gesto —que suponía ser simpático— con una mano, mientras guiñaba un ojo ambarino de modo descarado.— Es que trabajar en las cocinas es taaaaaan aburrido… prefiero venir aquí y pasar el rato con Aominecchi~ Además, a él no le molesta, ¿no es así? —Se giró hacia el moreno y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante como el Sol.

Aomine emitió una risa breve y asintió.

— Es verdad. —Reconoció.

Kagami se largó de la habitación echando chispas, pisoteando el suelo con la misma rabia de una bestia enfurecida; más que nada, porque temía reventar en presencia de los otros dos y hacer algo de lo que luego pudiese arrepentirse.

* * *

— ¡Se escapa de su trabajo para ir a hablar con ese idiota! El otro día, tuvo que venir Megumi–san a decirme _a mí_ que por favor le pidiese que fuese a dar una mano en las cocinas. ¿Y sabes qué me dijo, el muy imbécil? ¡Que prefería quedarse allí pasando el rato con _Aominecchi_ , eso me dijo! Joder, ¿cómo puede ser alguien tan irresponsable? ¿Cómo–…?

— Kagami–kun, me parece que estás exagerando. —Comentó Kuroko con voz queda, atreviéndose por fin a interrumpirlo luego de haber estado escuchando a su amigo quejarse durante quince minutos seguidos. La sombra hizo amago de añadir algo más, pero Kagami lo fulminó con la mirada —molesto por la interrupción— y le espetó:

— ¿Exagerando? ¿Acaso te parece bien dejar el trabajo de lado para irse a _pasar el rato_?

Kuroko soltó una risita muy leve; tan imperceptible que fue apenas el mero _fantasma_ de una risa; tan sutil que no tardó en esfumarse en el aire.

— Empiezas a sonar como Midorima–kun. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

Midorima era el asistente personal del mismísimo faraón. El muchacho era, con toda probabilidad, la persona más seria en todo el palacio (más incluso que el propio Akashi). Se tomaba su trabajo con orgullo y solemnidad, y repetía sin descanso que no tenía tiempo para bromas. Su trabajo era todo en su vida; contemplando con recelo y desaprobación a aquellos que no compartían aquel sentimiento de responsabilidad que tanto lo caracterizaba. Se ponía de mal humor con gran facilidad, y dedicaba una atención casi obsesiva a todas y cada una de sus labores diarias.

Kagami rechinó los dientes, enfurecido por la comparación. Estaba enojado, más que nada, porque sabía que Kuroko tenía parte de razón al mencionar aquello. Acababa de decir algo que justo alguien como Midorima diría. Y darse cuenta de eso no le agradó en absoluto —es decir, ¿quién demonios querría parecerse a ese tipo?

Tenía que reconocer que, en realidad, no le molestaba realmente que el rubio dejase sus obligaciones de lado. Es decir… joder, él no era Midorima. El problema no tenía sus raíces en _ese_ lugar.

Pero aferrarse a esa excusa con uñas y dientes, casi con desesperación, era infinitas veces mejor que reconocer que lo fastidiaba que Kise no cumpliese con su trabajo específicamente _para ir a ver a Aomine_.

Kuroko, sin embargo, conocía a Kagami desde hacía años; luego de tanto tiempo siendo su mejor amigo, había aprendido muy bien sus gestos y expresiones, e incluso su manera de pensar. Fue por eso que no tardó mucho en sacarle la ficha y entender por dónde pasaba el motivo de su enojo con el rubio. Y Kagami se dio cuenta de que el más bajo lo había leído como si fuese un libro abierto.

— Kagami–kun, ¿acaso sientes celos de Kise–kun…?

— _¡NO ES ESO, KUROKO…!_

* * *

Pero era muy difícil negarlo. Y el motivo principal era que el propio Kagami empezaba a sentir que todo aquel asunto, su mal humor incontrolable y su actitud irascible en torno al rubio, no podía ser el producto de otra cosa más que _celos_.

 _Tch, ¿por qué sentiría celos de ese imbécil?_ Eso se había preguntado a sí mismo —una y otra vez. Sin embargo, la causa en realidad no importaba; al momento de la verdad, no era muy relevante. Los celos estaban allí, serpenteando por sus venas como un líquido amargo y corrosivo, tan ardiente que le impedía concentrarse en nada de lo que hacía —mucho menos si Kise delataba su presencia en un radio de cincuenta metros a la redonda. La _existencia_ de los celos no era algo que pudiese ponerse en discusión. Los celos estaban; los celos existían. El motivo… bueno, ése ya era otro asunto un poco más complicado.

 _Y una mierda, lo mejor que podría pasarme es que lo nombrasen a ese imbécil de Kise como asistente personal de Aomine, y entonces ya no tendría que preocuparme por ese idiota._ De eso trataba de convencerse —sin éxito. Y su fracaso se debía a que sabía que era mentira. La idea de que Aomine pidiese que Kise se convirtiese en su asistente personal lo _molestaba_ —quizás porque sabía que no era imposible—; y la angustia le oprimía el pecho a tal nivel, que por las noches llegaba a tener problemas para siquiera conciliar el sueño.

Es que… ¿qué haría él, si ése era el caso? Llevaba casi la vida entera sirviéndole a Aomine… No era que el tipo le agradase, ni nada de eso, pero de alguna forma aquello se había vuelto su rutina diaria, o algo así… Estaba _acostumbrado_ , y tal vez por eso lo perturbaba la posibilidad de que aquel hábito desapareciese en la nada…

En el fondo, sabía que no era _ése_ el verdadero motivo. O, como mínimo, que no era el motivo más importante; el que provocaba su mal humor y lo tenía casi sin dormir.

Era más que obvio que Aomine parecía pasarlo mucho mejor en compañía del rubio, que cuando era él quien andaba cerca. Tal vez fuese porque Kagami se había limitado a servirle, nada más; a cumplir con sus obligaciones, sin malgastar esfuerzo en contar anécdotas ni hacer ningún tipo de broma. Kise, en cambio, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo charlando con él; conseguía hacerlo reír —algo que no era _tan_ fácil—, y era mucho más… espontáneo, que Kagami. El pelirrojo sabía que no era capaz de actuar de la misma forma que Kise. Durante toda su vida le habían repetido que el trabajo del sirviente era _servir_ , y no otra cosa. No era que asistente y señor debieran ser amigos…

Pero Kise y Aomine parecían serlo.

Además, lo que más fastidiaba al pelirrojo era darse cuenta de que sí, Kise tenía un montón de falencias y todavía tenía mucho que aprender sobre el moreno como para poder servirle con la misma eficiencia con la que lo hacía Kagami; pero el rubio aprendía rápido. El príncipe era demasiado quisquilloso como para que fuese posible aprenderse todas sus retorcidas preferencias en un período tan corto de tiempo, pero Kise se estaba acostumbrando a una velocidad de vértigo, y Kagami sabía que no tardaría demasiado en memorizar hasta el último detalle sobre el príncipe. En un período relativamente corto de tiempo, arrasaría con lo que el pelirrojo había logrado tras años y años de convivir con Aomine y soportar sus caprichos. Era un aprendiz _veloz_.

En más de una ocasión, Kagami había sentido unas ganas casi incontenibles de recordarle al rubio que el asistente de Aomine era _él_ , y no Kise. Pero no lo había hecho. Es que habría sonado tan… _ugh_. En cualquier caso, debería haberse sentido agradecido de que alguien estuviese cumpliendo con sus obligaciones por él —de hecho, el pelirrojo últimamente tenía muy poco que hacer, ya que Kise hacía casi todo por él. Sin embargo, no era así. Por alguna razón, no podía sentirse feliz de que el otro joven estuviese ocupando su lugar.

El motivo… a Kagami le daba la sensación de que tal vez era mejor no saberlo.

* * *

Llegó un punto en que Kagami empezó a sentirse tan innecesario que, a propósito, dejó de cumplir con su labor.

Todo comenzó un día en que Aomine lo llamó y él decidió no ir. Desde hacía tiempo ya que Kise pasaba más tiempo con el moreno que él, pero hasta entonces Kagami nunca había dejado de responder a sus llamados, siempre que el príncipe los había hecho. Ese día, sin embargo, optó —en un acto por completo consciente— por no ir. ¿Qué más daba, en realidad? Si a Aomine le importaba, lo mandaría a llamar de nuevo. Si Kise podía atenderlo por él… entonces daba igual que él acudiese o no.

El llamado no se repitió.

Y, a partir de entonces, Kagami cesó casi por completo de llevar a cabo sus tareas como asistente personal del príncipe. Lo único que continuaba haciendo era cambiar las mantas de su lecho cuando el moreno salía —una tarea que Kise no ejecutaba, precisamente, porque salía junto con él. Aparte de eso, Kagami se pasaba el día entero afuera, contemplando el firmamento celestino con gesto ausente mientras permanecía echado sobre la tibia arena, o encerrado en el dormitorio del servicio, con la vista clavada en el techo y expresión de la más cruda amargura.

— Kagami–kun.

Lo sorprendió oír la voz de Kuroko —aunque no era que aquello fuese una novedad—, llamándolo desde algún punto en la distancia. Se sentía mucho más lejos que lo que era en verdad; giró la cabeza sobre la almohada para encontrarse con que el peliceleste lo contemplaba desde el amplio hueco de la entrada al recinto, con su típico gesto inexpresivo que impedía descifrar qué sería lo que estaba pensando. Kagami se limitó a mirarlo. Si tenía algo que decirle, que lo hiciese. Y si no, podía irse. Qué importaba.

— Kagami–kun. —Repitió Kuroko.

Armándose de paciencia — _¿no se da cuenta de que ya lo oí?_ —, Kagami preguntó:

— ¿Sí, Kuroko?

El joven se tomó su tiempo para responder. Cortó la distancia entre ellos, acercándose hasta él y se sentándose sobre el lecho justo a su lado. El pelirrojo no hizo ademán de levantarse; permaneció allí, echado, volviendo a clavar la mirada en el techo mientras aguardaba por lo que fuera que Kuroko tenía para decir.

— Pareces un poco deprimido.

Kagami emitió un chasquido de impaciencia, pero no dijo nada. Prefería morderse la lengua hasta hacerse sangrar antes que reconocer la verdad en viva voz. Kuroko podía llegar a ser realmente perceptivo, pero a veces esa cualidad lo hacía quedar como un entrometido —y, por supuesto, lo era.

— Kagami–kun. —Insistió el muchacho ante la falta de respuesta

— Mira, Kuroko —empezó el pelirrojo, incapaz de soportarlo; no estaba de buen humor y lo último que necesitaba era alguien que lo presionase o que lo asfixiase con preguntas molestas—, prefiero que me dejen en paz. ¿Por qué no vas a atender a Akashi, o algo así? Seguro necesita que…

— Akashi–sama ya se ha ido a dormir. —Respondió el otro sin más. Eso tomó por sorpresa a Kagami. ¿Qué hora sería? En aquel recinto no había ventanas que diesen al exterior, así que no era por completo descabellada la posibilidad de que ya fuese de noche. Pero él se había despertado hacía tan sólo unas pocas horas antes… parecía ser que había copiado los horarios de sueño de Aomine, después de tanto tiempo sirviéndole. Aquel pensamiento lo llenó de amargura, tanto que optó por no decir nada. Kuroko, sin embargo, no era de los que se daban por vencidos con facilidad:— Kagami–kun, creo que si te molesta tanto, deberías decírselo a Kise–kun.

Kagami apretó los dientes. Kuroko lo leía con la misma facilidad con la que se lee un libro que ya se ha leído miles de veces.

— ¿Para qué? Si total será lo mismo. Ese imbécil prefiere que sea ese idiota quien… —Se interrumpió a mitad de la frase de modo muy brusco, frunciendo el entrecejo al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir. Joder, era _tan_ transparente. Se suponía que los demás no tenían que saber que estaba… algo así como… celoso, del idiota ese… _Ugh_. Decidió empezar de nuevo:— Mira, Kuroko, de verdad no me importa. Yo… me da igual.

Le echó un vistazo, de reojo, y lo sorprendió notar que Kuroko había abandonado su gesto inexpresivo para dar lugar a una mueca de incredulidad.

— Kagami–kun, eso es lo menos convincente que me has dicho en toda tu vida.

Aquella respuesta causó que Kagami se incorporase con brusquedad y fulminase al contrario con la mirada. El peliceleste no retrocedió ante su gesto amenazador, ni hizo ademán alguno que diese muestra de ningún tipo de miedo hacia las llamas que parecían salir de los ojos rojos que se hallaban clavados en él. De hecho, se limitó a quedarse allí mirándolo, todavía con esa expresión incrédula tan impropia de él.

— ¡D–de verdad no me importa! ¡Sólo estoy… aburrido, porque no tengo nada que hacer! —Espetó el pelirrojo a viva voz; inseguro sobre si estaba tratando de convencer a Kuroko, o de convencerse a sí mismo.— No es que me guste atender a ese imbécil, pero ese idiota de Kise no sabe ni la mitad de lo que yo sé sobre Aomine, y es un incompetente, y… —Volvió a interrumpirse a mitad de su discurso. Otra vez había empezado a soltar la pura verdad. _¡Joder! ¿Tan transparente tenía que ser? ¡Domínate, Taiga!_ — Mira, yo… no estoy celoso ni… nada parecido. —Dijo en el tono más tranquilo que fue capaz de poner —un tono que podía ser muchas cosas, pero no _calmo_.

Kuroko lo miró con la incredulidad todavía deformando sus facciones.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Contestó, en un tono casual que dejaba bien en claro que no le creía ni una sola palabra.— Pues a mí me parece que sí lo estás. Además…

— ¡K–Kagamicchi! —Una tercera voz los interrumpió, irrumpiendo en la habitación con gran estrépito. Kise acababa de entrar en el recinto, jadeante, aferrándose el pecho con una mano mientras trataba de apaciguar su respiración. Kagami lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Si Kise había oído… pero no parecía posible: en su gesto no había huella alguna de que hubiese escuchado nada, y de todas maneras parecía demasiado agotado —y ocupado tratando de calmar su respiración entrecortada— como para haber sido capaz de escuchar nada de lo que él y el más bajo habían estado hablando. De cualquier forma, ¿qué demonios querría Kise de él? Pero sus dudas fueron aclaradas de inmediato:— ¡A–Aominecchi ha desaparecido! L–lo busqué… por todas partes… ¡pero no está… por ningún lado…!

Vociferó todo eso con gran dificultad, ya que apenas podía respirar. Tenía pinta de haber corrido una gran distancia, y a la mayor velocidad que era capaz de alcanzar.

Kise contempló al pelirrojo con gesto alarmado —en apariencia, sin notar que Kuroko también estaba allí, aunque no podía culpárselo. Kagami, sin embargo, se puso de pie con suma tranquilidad, como si hubiesen mantenido una mera conversación acerca del clima; dio unas palmaditas a Kuroko en la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Pasó por al lado de Kise sin decir nada ni hacer el más pequeño ademán de referirse a él. Atónito, el rubio se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y balbuceó:

— ¿K–Kagamicchi? ¿A… a dónde vas? —Le preguntó dudoso.

Kagami se giró por unos instantes, contemplándolo por encima del hombro, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa burlona se dibujase en su rostro al hacerlo. _Ahí tienes. Ahora verás lo incompetente que eres_.

—… A buscarlo, claro. —Fue todo lo que dijo, en un tono de voz que fingía ser amable pero que volvía más que obvia su satisfacción consigo mismo en ese momento. Luego, sin más, continuó avanzando por el corredor hasta perderse de vista, dejando atrás a un Kise que era incapaz de entender cómo podía estar tan tranquilo, y a un Kuroko que, por alguna causa, manchaba sus rasgos con cierto atisbo de suficiencia.

* * *

Apenas le tomó diez minutos encontrar a Aomine —y eso, sólo por la distancia que había desde el palacio real hasta el escondite favorito del moreno. Mientras avanzaba por el camino arenoso, las pocas personas que había allí fuera lo observaban con curiosidad, ya que sus vestimentas dejaban en claro que se trataba de uno de los servidores de la corte. Kagami, sin embargo, los ignoró a todos y fue derechito rumbo a su objetivo.

— Aomine–sama… —Musitó, luego de hallar al príncipe en el interior de una especie de bar que solía visitar con frecuencia, cada vez que decidía fugarse. La gente que había allí los miraba con expectativa y asombro, cuchicheando entre ella, preguntándose qué harían el príncipe y su sirviente allí. El moreno le devolvió la mirada con expresión insondable.— Tenemos que volver.

Para su enorme sorpresa, Aomine no opuso resistencia —no era que fuese de los que montaban un escándalo en público, pero siempre parecía bastante reticente a irse, cada vez que Kagami lo encontraba en cualquiera de sus escondites. Se limitó a dejar la jarra de cerveza —vacía— sobre la superficie de piedra de la mesa del bar, y a seguir a Kagami rumbo al exterior.

El pelirrojo no decía nada. Tampoco hubiese esperado que Aomine rompiese el silencio; a pesar de eso, el moreno, luego de un par de minutos, sí que habló:

— ¿…Está todo bien? —Preguntó con voz queda, en un tono que intentaba ser casual pero que poseía un matiz irregular —que, sin embargo, el pelirrojo no percibió.

Kagami no lo miró al responder; sostenía la vista en el frente, donde se hallaba el enorme palacio.

— Sí, Aomine–sama, ahora que usted vuelve a casa.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua, pero no añadió nada más.

* * *

Eso, sin embargo, empezó a volverse un hábito cada vez más frecuente.

El príncipe comenzó a escaparse casi todas las noches. La mecánica era siempre la misma: Aomine desaparecía de su dormitorio, Kise lo buscaba por todas partes sin encontrarlo, acudía a Kagami en busca de ayuda, y éste salía a buscarlo —siempre al mismo bar, donde _siempre_ lo encontraba. Era como si el moreno ni siquiera se gastase en esconderse bien; como si de hecho quisiera que lo encontraran. En otras circunstancias, Kagami se hubiese impacientado por su conducta; pero ahora era la única oportunidad en la que Aomine lo necesitaba más que a Kise, por lo que… quizá no le importaba tanto que aquel hábito se repitiese sin cesar.

Además, lo llenaba de satisfacción saber que era capaz de hacer algo por él que Kise no podía. Por supuesto, se había negado de modo rotundo a revelar el escondite al rubio; con excusas tales como que Aomine no iba siempre al mismo lugar, que era su instinto el que lo ayudaba a encontrarlo y que de todas maneras él no tenía que preocuparse por eso… Puras mentiras; a Kagami de hecho lo ponía nervioso la posibilidad de que Aomine decidiese revelar la verdad al rubio —es decir, que le dijese que siempre iba al mismo lugar, una especie de taberna no demasiado lejos de las estancias reales—; sin embargo, por alguna causa, no lo había hecho. De modo que aquello se repitió y se repitió incontables veces, sin que ninguna parte del proceso sufriese ningún cambio.

Las cosas continuaron iguales hasta la décimo quinta noche en que la fuga tuvo lugar. Kise, como siempre, acudió a Kagami; y el pelirrojo, como siempre, no tardó en hallar a Aomine en aquel bar. Sin embargo, cuando le dijo —como siempre— que debían irse, el moreno se rehusó a levantarse de su asiento.

— Aomine–sama, debemos volver a…

— No. —Negó el peliazulado, portando en sus facciones una expresión de extrema seriedad; casi parecía como si hubiera muerto alguien. Hizo un ademán al pelirrojo para que tomase asiento delante de él.— Siéntate y toma una cerveza conmigo.

— Me temo que tengo que declinar su oferta. Algo como eso sería inapropiado para…

La mirada que Aomine le dirigió entonces fue tal, que Kagami se quedó sin palabras. Su voz se fue apagando hasta ahogarse por completo. El moreno había clavado sus orbes azules en los ojos rojos del contrario con una intensidad tal que el pelirrojo estuvo seguro de que podía leerle el pensamiento. Había un matiz oscuro en ese tono azulado, algo que irradiaba una amenaza que incluso a Kagami le ponía los pelos de punta, y que extinguía las estrellas que solían refulgir en ellos. Aomine podía ser demandante; pero era muy, _muy_ raro verlo así de enojado.

— Siéntate. Es una orden. —Sentenció con voz siseante; y Kagami no tuvo más remedio que tomar asiento frente a él, y aceptar el jarro de cerveza que Aomine le tendía. No podía desobedecer una orden directa de su señor.

— Aomine–sama…

— Te dije ya que cortes con eso del _sama_ —lo interrumpió el moreno con gesto de impaciencia; Kagami se quedó callado—. Bien, así está mejor. Tómatela, vamos. —Instó, en referencia a la bebida que el pelirrojo sostenía entre sus manos pero a la que todavía no había dado sorbo alguno.

Convencido de que era mejor no contradecirlo, Kagami obedeció. Dio un sorbo a la cerveza; su sabor sirvió para reconfortarlo un poco y aliviar la tensión que se había alzado en su garganta, en forma de nudo, luego de haber visto a Aomine tan serio y molesto. No era que el bar en el que se encontraban fuese de lujo, y el pelirrojo tenía serias dudas sobre que fuese conveniente que _el hijo del faraón_ tomase un trago allí; pero si Aomine acudía siempre a ese lugar, tenía que haber un motivo: y la calidad de la cerveza, sorprendentemente buena, le dejó en claro cuál era.

El moreno bebió de su propia jarra sin decir nada, con gesto distraído. Kagami lo imitó por unos instantes; pero cuando ya no pudo contenerse más, apartó el recipiente que contenía el delicioso líquido de sus labios y dijo, en voz baja para que sólo Aomine pudiera oírlo:

— Aomine–sa–… Aomine. —Vale, de todas maneras Kise lo llamaba _Aominecchi_ y nadie le decía nada. No ocurriría nada malo por llamarlo simplemente _Aomine_ por una vez. Ni siquiera estaba usando su nombre de pila.— Debemos regresar. No corresponde que yo–…

Pero Aomine desechó sus protestas con un gesto de mano, irritado.

— Mejor no sigas. Empiezas a recordarme a Midorima. —Ante aquello, Kagami se obligó a enmudecer. Ya era la segunda vez en un lapso relativamente corto de tiempo que le decían que estaba actuando como Midorima; y esa comparación no le gustaba en absoluto.

Permanecieron en silencio. Aomine no decía nada, y Kagami estaba seguro de que quebrar el silencio por su cuenta no sería lo adecuado. No tenía idea de _por qué_ , con exactitud,estaban haciendo aquello, ni de las causas que habían llevado al príncipe a fugarse con tanta frecuencia; pero, en cualquier caso, él estaba allí compartiendo una cerveza con Aomine, y Kise no. No podía quejarse, en realidad.

Los dos eran resistentes al alcohol, por lo que incluso después de perder la cuenta de la cantidad de jarros de cerveza a los que Aomine lo invitó y Kagami no pudo negarse, los dos seguían manteniendo la compostura —a pesar de que era innegable que tenían las mejillas un poco rojas, algo que apenas se notaba en la tez como el chocolate del príncipe, pero que se volvía mucho más evidente debajo de la piel clara del otro. Kagami ya se estaba preguntando cuántas cervezas más tendría planeado beber Aomine, cuando éste por fin pareció decidir que era hora de irse.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras salían al exterior; por lo menos no hasta que Kagami notó que el príncipe se ponía en marcha en sentido contrario al del palacio, a donde había supuesto que regresarían.

— ¿Aomine–s… Aomine? —Preguntó, con la voz teñida por la inseguridad y el desconcierto, en cuanto Aomine empezó a andar.— Debemos volver al palacio, si ven que no está… que no estás, se preocuparán. —Le costaba dirigirse a él de ese modo tan casual; llevaba milenios utilizando un registro mucho más formal, demasiado tiempo como para poder cambiarlo de un día para otro.

El peliazulado volvió a desechar sus protestas con un gesto de mano, despreocupado.

— Ni se darán cuenta.

— Kise estaba muy preocupado. —En cuanto lo dijo, deseó no haberlo hecho. Sabía que no era buena idea poner a Kise como tema de conversación. Sin embargo, Aomine no pareció darle demasiada importancia, ni pareció notar el resentimiento que había manchado la voz de Kagami al decir esto último.

— Puede vivir sin mí por un día. —Replicó, lo más tranquilo.

Y eso, por algún motivo que ni el mismo Kagami supo descifrar, lo hizo enfurecerse. Tal vez fuera por el alcohol, que siempre lleva a que las emociones se sientan con una fuerza mucho mayor que lo normal, mucho más intensas. El caso es que sintió como si un relámpago le surcara las venas, enfurecido, lleno de energía. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no ponerse a gritar allí mismo —qué hubiera gritado, era algo que ni él sabía. Puso todo su autocontrol en seguir a Aomine por el sendero arenoso, debajo de la cúpula azul estrellada.

— ¿A dónde estamos yendo? —Preguntó, un poco fastidiado luego de que se alejaron mucho de la taberna; triplicando su distancia al palacio. No entendía qué demonios era lo que pretendía Aomine, pensar en Kise lo había puesto de mal humor, y su contenido de alcohol en sangre no ayudaba en absoluto. Se movía con la misma naturalidad de siempre y todos sus sentidos funcionaban con la misma eficiencia que acostumbraban a demostrar, pero era un hecho que el pelirrojo tenía problemas para controlar su temperamento sanguíneo cuando bebía demasiado.

Aomine no le respondió. Se limitó a continuar avanzando, algunos pasos por delante de él, sin prestarle atención. Kagami, irritado, siguió sus pisadas sobre la arena fría; caminando detrás de él incluso cuando salieron de la zona habitada y empezaron a alejarse de la civilización. No se dio cuenta de a dónde iban hasta que llegaron a su destino.

El lugar no tenía gran cosa que lo hiciese destacar de ningún otro. Era un espacio amplio en el que todo lo que había era arena: un mar arenoso, repleto de aquellos pequeños cristales dorados. Estaba un poco más elevado que el resto del suelo —como si fuese una especie de médano que se había asentado allí durante largos años—; pero, dejando eso de lado, era una duna como cualquier otra. Sin embargo, los dos conocían ese lugar muy bien; ese sitio tenía algo que lo volvía especial y que había dado origen a una gigantesca oleada de recuerdos a las mentes de ambos —aunque ninguno de los dos lo mencionase en voz alta.

Ese lugar era donde Aomine y Kagami se habían conocido por primera vez. El pelirrojo, tras largos años de duros entrenamientos para poder desempeñar su papel como asistente personal del príncipe, por fin había sido asignado a éste de modo oficial. Sin embargo, Aomine —quisquilloso desde el mismísimo instante en que había salido del vientre de su madre—, no había querido saber nada del asunto. Había alegado que estaba bien solo y por su cuenta, y que no necesitaba a nadie que pululase a su alrededor con fastidiosos recordatorios sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Por ese motivo, cuando habían llevado a Kagami para presentarle a su nuevo _señor_ , se habían encontrado con que éste había escapado; y quién sabía a dónde.

Todos los otros miembros de la servidumbre se habían mostrado más que dispuestos a salir en su busca, pero Kagami había dicho que quería ser él el encargado de hacerlo. De modo que, tan con una simple descripción de los rasgos del moreno como única pista, y con su propio instinto como único arma, había salido de las estancias reales para buscar al caprichoso príncipe —a pesar de que todos le habían dicho que encontrarlo sería demasiado difícil para él, que el reino era demasiado grande y que, no importaba su esfuerzo, lograr hallarlo sería tan difícil como distinguir una aguja en un pajar.

A pesar de que nadie habría apostado ni un granito de arena en su favor, Kagami de hecho _había conseguido_ encontrarlo. Aomine se había recostado sobre un médano, bastante lejos del palacio, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza; sus ojos azul marino, clavados en el cielo, insondables. El firmamento nocturno, bañado de estrellas que refulgían como pequeñas salpicaduras blancas sobre un lienzo azul oscuro, se veía especialmente bien desde allí, lejos de todo lo demás, en completo silencio.

Aomine ni había mirado a Kagami cuando éste había llegado al lugar. Y este último tampoco se había manifestado de inmediato, si bien su presencia se delataba por sí misma. Era la primera vez que veía al príncipe, y su primerísimo pensamiento fue que el muchacho era _extraño_ , pero hermoso a la vez. A su corta edad, la piel oscura no era algo desconocido para el pelirrojo; sin embargo, el color de la tez de Aomine era especial, de un tono como el chocolate que Kagami no había visto nunca antes. Además, los ojos y el cabello azulados del joven le recordaron al del cielo que en ese momento se cernía en torno a ellos; no lo hubiera sorprendido que de pronto empezasen a refulgir pequeñas estrellas blancas en ellos.

El pelirrojo había permanecido allí inmóvil por unos segundos, preguntándose qué debía decir, cómo debía intervenir; intervenir en una _pintura_ tan bella, en una escena muda y estática, porque el príncipe no se movía ni un ápice. Sólo cuando por fin se había decidido a hablar, el contrario se había dignado a dirigir la vista hacia el otro muchacho —habiéndolo evadido hasta ese momento.

Qué había pasado por su mente entonces, era algo que sólo Aomine sabía. El pelirrojo no tenía idea de qué había sido lo que lo había hecho cambiar de opinión sobre él y levantarse, siguiéndolo en silencio hasta el palacio. El caso es que, de pronto, había parecido abandonar su prejuicio contra tener un asistente que lo ayudase en su vida cotidiana, y a partir de allí se había acostumbrado a la presencia constante de Kagami en torno a él —sin mostrar reservas al momento de hacerle todos los reclamos que considerase necesarios. El pelirrojo no había tardado en desarrollar cierta aversión por él —al fin y al cabo, las circunstancias de la primera impresión habían sido catastróficas: el príncipe había huido porque no quería ni verlo, había tenido que salir a buscarlo, y al llegar allí —en un principio— Aomine ni había querido mirarlo. Para colmo, incluso después de todo aquello, se había acostumbrado a mandonearlo como si fuera un perro. Tal vez había sido sencillamente inevitable que Kagami pronto desarrollase un fuerte rechazo hacia él. Pero el recuerdo de la impresión que le había producido Aomine a primer golpe de vista no se desvanecía.

Ese sitio era nostálgico; o ésa era la sensación que Kagami sentía que lo surcaba de punta a punta, en ese mismo instante. Era un lugar que le recordaba épocas mejores, cuando ambos eran más jóvenes e inocentes; cuando el constante enojo caracterizaba menos a Kagami, y cuando los caprichos no eran el oxígeno diario de Aomine. Y, lo más importante, era un lugar perteneciente a un momento donde Kise no existía, al menos no en ese pequeño mundo al que sólo ellos dos tenían acceso; un mundo donde el príncipe necesitaba a Kagami, y donde éste conocía hasta el más mínimo detalle de su amo.

Kagami se obligó a desechar esos pensamientos. Le daba rabia la idea de ser el único que estaba pensando en esas cosas, el único que se sentía nostálgico a causa de un pasado al que se aferraba con vigor pero al que, sin embargo, no tenía manera de regresar. Seguro que Aomine no se acordaba de nada de aquello; y seguro que ni siquiera le importaba no hacerlo.

— ¿Recuerdas este lugar? —Preguntó el moreno, dejándose caer sobre la arena y haciendo un gesto a Kagami para que hiciera lo mismo. Sus palabras lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento de modo brusco, causando que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par por el asombro; porque no había albergado ni la más mínima esperanza de que el otro se acordase de ese sitio. Luego de aquel primer encuentro, no habían vuelto nunca allí.

El pelirrojo se sentó también sobre la arena, al lado de Aomine, e hizo un asentimiento casi imperceptible por su cautela.

—… Sí, lo recuerdo. —Reconoció, despacio.

Aomine soltó una risita baja.

— No me sorprende. Me acuerdo que me había escapado hasta aquí porque no quería saber nada contigo. Me imagino que fue un poco irritante para ti tener que venir a buscarme hasta aquí en tu primer día. —Le dijo, con un tono que entremezclaba la comprensión y la diversión.

Kagami también rió por lo bajo.

— Como si ahora no hicieras lo mismo.

Aomine se carcajeó con ganas.

— Bueno, en eso tienes razón. —Tuvo que reconocer —aunque, en una gala de excelentísimo descaro, no parecía tener intenciones de ir a cambiarlo en absoluto.

Se hizo silencio. En un principio fue cálido, ambos sonriendo bajo el recuerdo de aquellos viejos tiempos; pero sus sonrisas no tardaron demasiado en desvanecerse, como fantasmas que desaparecían en medio del aire. De pronto, entre ellos se alzó una tensión casi palpable; como un muro de piedra que los separaba y les impedía estar tranquilos. ¿Por qué estaban allí?

—… ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa? —El tono de Aomine lo sorprendió, más que nada porque ahora estaba teñido por la oscuridad; bastante menos alegre que antes. Era como si su voz de pronto estuviese cargada con un peso amargo, muy alejado de la ligereza con la que se había referido a los sucesos de su niñez.

Kagami sintió que se le cerraba la garganta, en un tenso nudo. La calidez que se había encendido en su interior al recordar los viejos tiempos se esfumó por completo. De golpe la intranquilidad lo pinchaba en la nuca sin descanso, produciéndole un dolor frío y agudo.

—… No me pasa nada. —Sabía que era mentira, pero ¿qué podía decirle? En primer lugar, no sabía exactamente _qué_ le sucedía, así que no hubiera sabido qué contestarle ni siquiera aunque hubiese querido hacerlo. Y, a pesar de todo, no era como si tuviese intenciones de hablar de ese tema con _Aomine_. En todo caso, era asunto de él, y no del príncipe, aquello que le estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza.

El moreno soltó una risita amarga, que estaba muy lejos de demostrar nada que se pareciese a un sentimiento de felicidad o diversión.

— Por favor, Kagami. —No era una súplica. Su tono era irónico, como diciéndole _"es obvio que algo te ocurre, ¿me tomas por idiota?"._ A pesar de eso, no había enojo en su timbre. Era otra la emoción que teñía su voz… no era ni fastidio, ni decepción… entonces, ¿qué era?

El pelirrojo sintió unas ganas muy intensas de fugarse de allí cuanto antes; salir huyendo. Aquel lugar… no quería que se manchase con lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Los recuerdos que tenía de ese sitio eran demasiado puros e importantes como para que se ensuciasen con el fantasma de una discusión tan absurda, tan irrelevante —tan agria.

— De verdad, no… —Empezó a insistir, pero Aomine lo interrumpió.

— ¿Es por Kise?

La rabia invadió los sentidos de Kagami, cegándolo casi por completo. La furia que lo había llenado antes, también a causa del rubio, regresó con ferocidad, como si en su ausencia se hubiese potenciado mil veces. No quería a ese imbécil allí. Ese lugar les pertenecía a Aomine y él, y _sólo a ellos_ ; la simple idea de que _Kise_ fuese siquiera _nombrado_ mientras estaban ahí le ponía los pelos de punta y provocaba que todo se volviese rojo ante sus ojos.

Cerró los párpados y luchó por recomponerse. No podía perder el control de esa manera. Una cosa era enojarse con el rubio frente a Kuroko, pero Aomine era bien diferente. No podía, no debía, no…

Sin embargo, Aomine ya se había dado cuenta. Sus ojos cerrados, apretados con fuerza mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, habían dejado en evidencia que había ciertas emociones que Kagami trataba de apagar.

— Ya veo. Sabía que era por Kise… —Musitó el moreno, con un tono curioso; como autosuficiente por haber hecho la deducción correcta, pero apesadumbrado a la vez, como si no le gustase haber tenido razón.

Kagami empezó a balbucear excusas.

— N–no, mira… No es que… —Le costaba pensar. Había abierto los ojos y Aomine lo miraba fijo, sin desviar sus orbes azulados de aquellos ojos llameantes como el fuego.— Yo no… ugh… Kise no… no me molesta, ni… no es que yo esté… —Estaba furioso con Kise, pero más furioso estaba consigo mismo por ser incapaz de expresarse como correspondía. Y, la furia —sumada al alcohol—, le ponía más difícil todavía más su intento por hablar.— Yo no… es que, mira, no digo que sea un inoperante, pero él no sabe… Es decir, no sabe ni la mitad que lo que yo sé de ti y…

Mierda. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¡Joder! ¿Había reconocido en voz alta que…?

Pero Aomine lo miraba ahora con una sutil sonrisa.

— Kagami, sé que sabes mucho más de mí que lo que sabe Kise. —Le dijo; el pelirrojo, sin embargo, se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

— ¡N–no es eso! No es que ese idiota… quiero decir, que Kise… agh. No me importa, de verdad. No…

Pero Aomine lo interrumpió a mitad de sus vanos intentos por justificarse.

— Kagami, ¿acaso estás celoso de Kise?

Formuló el interrogante con extrema naturalidad; mirando a Kagami con media sonrisa, pero mientras sus ojos permanecían insondables. El pelirrojo sintió cómo se ruborizaba, y le dieron ganas de escapar de allí corriendo. _Por qué–demonios–tenía que ser–tan–transparente_.

— ¡N–nada de eso! —Se apresuró a negar. Pero era demasiado tarde. Aomine ya se había percatado de su sonrojo, y aquello había sido prueba suficiente para confirmar sus sospechas. Acentuando su sonrisa, el príncipe suspiró y miró al contrario con fijeza.

— Kagami, yo ya sé que me conoces mejor que ningún otro. Es verdad que los últimos días Kise ha estado bastante pegado a mí, pero… —Hizo una pausa, como si evaluase la situación.— No te voy a mentir, no es que Kise me caiga mal, pero… —Frunció el entrecejo, borrando su sonrisa como si le costase poner en palabras lo que trataba de decir.— Kise… es sólo Kise.

Kagami lo miró ceñudo ante esa revelación —consciente de que sus mejillas todavía llameaban a causa del bochorno. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Kise era Kise?

Ante su expresión de desconcierto, Aomine soltó una risita y volvió a intentarlo.

— Verás, es que… ugh, préstame atención, porque no lo diré dos veces. —No necesitaba pedirlo. Kagami nunca había puesto tanta atención a algo en toda su vida —pendiente de cada una de las palabras del moreno como si su vida pendiese de un hilo que éstas aferraban.— Tú… vale, como tú has estado siempre ahí, desde que… desde que nos conocimos… Y, bueno, desde que apareció Kise tú empezaste a desaparecer, me imaginé que algo pasaba… —Ahora tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, como si no fuese capaz de mirarlo.— Al principio pensé que pasaría y ya, pero como tu actitud no cambiaba… Y, Kise está bien pero… me di cuenta de que… quizás… vale, quizás me hacías falta… o algo así…

Parecía como si la arena debajo de él se hubiese vuelto la cosa más interesante del mundo, porque no desviaba la vista de ella. Sus orbes azulados estudiaban los innumerables granitos a sus pies. A pesar de todo, continuó hablando:

— Entonces… me puse a pensar —y ya sabes que a mí no me gusta pensar, pero de todas maneras lo hice—… y me di cuenta de que…

Dejó la frase sin acabar. En lugar de eso, por fin volvió a mirar al pelirrojo, que lo contemplaba cada vez más sonrojado que antes, con la boca semi–abierta, como si hubiera perdido la facultad del habla. Aomine le clavó la mirada, taladrándolo con los ojos, como si de esa manera tratase de transmitirle el final de su última oración: aquello que no había podido poner en palabras.

Kagami no sabía qué pensar. ¿Qué? Él tan sólo había salido a buscarlo, porque había decidido fugarse otra vez, y de alguna manera habían acabado bebiendo de más y ahora estaban en ese médano que tantos recuerdos les traía y… y… ¿qué?

Quiso decir algo, pero todo lo que logró fue abrir y cerrar la boca repetidas veces, como un pez fuera del agua que en vano se desespera por sobrevivir. Estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera sabía qué habría dicho, de haber podido hablar. Aomine se limitaba a mirarlo, sin decir nada, y Kagami sentía como éste si pudiese mirar a través de él, como si su piel no fuese más que una carcasa transparente e incolora y Aomine pudiera observar a través de ella, directo en el interior de su mente.

Vale, sí, Aomine se había dado cuenta de que él le hacía falta —y cómo no, considerando lo poco que sabía Kise sobre el príncipe… Pero, ¿y luego qué? ¿Había algo más? ¿Qué más podía haber?

El corazón de Kagami se saltó un latido. Podía ser bastante lento, y quizás no fuera el tipo más listo del mundo, pero tenía la capacidad suficiente como para darse cuenta de las _posibilidades_ que aquello abría. Pero… pero Aomine era parte de la realeza, y él… él no era más que un simple siervo…

Joder, _¿acaso Aomine se le estaba confesando?_

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Una vez más, hizo el intento de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta. En algún momento, el príncipe había comenzado a acercarse a él. Incluso bajo la tenue luz de la luna, Kagami podía percibir los pequeños detalles en las facciones del contrario. El astro en forma de medialuna refulgía en medio del firmamento estrellado, trazando luces y sombras por encima de aquella piel bronceada; Aomine estaba cada vez más cerca, y Kagami sentía que podía contar sus pestañas, que se abrían como un abanico por encima de aquellos orbes azul nocturno en los que sentía que se perdía…

Los labios de Aomine al presionar contra los suyos fueron _cálidos_ ; tibios como la arena cuando el sol se hundía en el horizonte, al atardecer; un tacto sutil, tan efímero como una estrella fugaz, tan breve que pareció tan sólo el mero fantasma de un beso. A pesar de su delicadeza, Kagami se sintió nublado, como rodeado por una densa niebla que lo envolvía hasta marearlo. No cerró los ojos; y, sin embargo, durante unos instantes todo se volvió negro; todos sus sentidos excepto uno se desvanecieron por un momento, en el cual el tacto gobernó por encima de todo lo demás.

Se separaron por unos segundos; unos segundos durante los cuales Aomine clavó la mirada en las intensas llamas de los ojos de Kagami, escrutándolo con el temor que surge del deseo incontenible, con la expresión de quien mira a su nuevo amante y trata de leer en él si puede seguir más allá. Ahora que el pelirrojo _podía_ ver al contrario, sus defensas no eran mucho mejores: sentía que contemplaba el mismísimo cielo cuando aquellos ojos le devolvían la mirada, refulgiendo como estrellas en el firmamento azul marino, alumbrados tan sólo por la luz de la luna. Le era difícil concentrarse cuando ponían el cielo a sus pies.

Y cuando volvió a rozar sus labios juntos, Aomine lo besó _en serio_. La sutileza de antes se había esfumado; el beso no era _brusco_ , pero el deseo se dejaba entrever en sus movimientos largos y pausados, de una profundidad y una insistencia muy superiores a las de antes. Ahora que el contacto entre ambos era mucho más evidente, Kagami no pudo sino actuar por reflejo: cerró los párpados, como dispuesto a dejarse llevar.

Fue perder la conexión con los ojos de Aomine lo que lo hizo caer de vuelta en la realidad.

Nunca supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para levantar los brazos y empujar al contrario hasta apartarlo de sí. Sus manos se movieron solas, obedeciendo a una parte del cerebro que el pelirrojo no estaba seguro de dominar por completo. Aferró el pecho del contrario y lo alejó; en cuanto lo hizo, el fuego lento que había empezado a alzarse entre ellos se desvaneció, como si se hubiese extinguido de un momento a otro.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo _sonrojado_ que estaba, del calor que sentía en las mejillas; agradeció que estuviera oscuro, porque quizás de esa manera el príncipe no se daría cuenta de lo mucho que le había afectado aquel simple beso, del estado en que había conseguido dejarlo tan sólo haciendo uso de sus labios.

Porque había sido eso, nada más, ¿no era así? Sólo un beso. Sólo…

— A–Aomine–sama, n–no… no podemos. —Consiguió farfullar a duras penas, recuperando la voz luego de un largo rato sin conseguir hablar.— Y–yo… no debo… no corresponde que…

Evadía la mirada del contrario; pero no pudo evitar espiarlo por un breve segundo, echar un efímero vistazo para ver cuál había sido su reacción —ya que no quería ni debía fastidiarlo.

Aomine le sonreía con esa sonrisa suya: un poco torcida, bañada en satisfacción y refulgiendo con el brillo de la burla. Kagami había esperado cualquier cosa, excepto aquello; su sorpresa fue tal que lo que en un principio iba a ser un mero vistazo, terminó por extenderse de modo indefinido; el pelirrojo olvidándose incluso de su sonrojo mientras contemplaba al peliazulado, atónito.

— Kagami. —Musitó en voz grave; aunque no parecía ofendido.— ¿Alguna vez me ha importado alguna de esas estúpidas normas que se supone que tengo que cumplir?

El pelirrojo no respondió; pero no fue necesario que lo hiciera. Ambos conocían la respuesta de ese interrogante demasiado bien. Su silencio fue suficiente para el moreno, que acentuó su sonrisa y continuó hablando.

— Así que, ¿por qué habría de importarnos ahora? —Mientras hablaba, volvió a aproximarse al contrario; acercando su rostro al de éste, pero desviando su camino desde sus labios hasta su oído izquierdo.— _Y te dije que no me trates de Aomine–sama, Taiga._

Su voz sonó como un ronroneo al decir aquello último, enviando un estremecimiento que recorrió a Kagami desde la cabeza a los pies como un relámpago. Su primer pensamiento fue que debería estar prohibido que el príncipe pronunciase su nombre de pila en un tono tan seductor; y también fue el último; porque apenas un instante después, Aomine dio una mordida juguetona al lóbulo de su oreja y volvió a acaparar toda la atención de sus labios, volviendo a presionar contra ellos con insistencia.

Kagami no sabía qué hacer. Su cuerpo le suplicaba que se dejase llevar, que permitiese al contrario seguir actuando con total libertad y que se entregase a los besos y los roces de éste. Pero si dejaba que el moreno continuase… ¿qué significaría hacerlo?

No deseaba detenerlo. No era sólo una cuestión _de cuerpo_ : en su mente, tampoco quería que frenase, y de golpe se había vuelto muy consciente de ello. ¿Sería éste el verdadero motivo de sus celos hacia Kise? Había pasado tanto tiempo quejándose, tantas horas de su vida despotricando contra Aomine y diciendo que lo mejor que podía pasarle era que muriese… pero, en cuanto lo habían apartado de su lado, la soledad lo había asfixiado y él había caído en un círculo de amargura y resentimiento del que sólo había podido salir en el momento en que Aomine había vuelto a reclamarlo.

Su odio por el moreno no era real; estaba más que claro. Sí, solía sacarlo de quicio y traerle más problemas que buenas noticias… pero eso no era sinónimo de que sintiese genuina aversión por el príncipe.

Mientras Aomine lo besaba, fue como si las brasas que habían quedado ardiendo entre ellos, silenciosas pero no por eso menos calientes, volviesen a la vida en una llamarada. Y Kagami se dio cuenta de que no podía oponer resistencia; no podía porque su voluntad era demasiado firme, y ésta le pedía a gritos que bajo ningún concepto rompiese el contacto con el peliazulado. Emitiendo un jadeo bajo, Kagami se abandonó al tacto del contrario y se ubicó más cerca de él, respondiendo a su beso con la misma insistencia con la que estaba siendo besado; con la misma fogosidad que irradiaban los labios del príncipe.

El cambio de actitud del pelirrojo fue tan repentino y evidente que una risa satisfecha escapó desde la garganta del moreno. Así le gustaba. Así debía ser. Se apretó más contra el contrario, pasando los brazos por detrás de su espalda y atrayéndolo más hacia así, víctima de un anhelo incontenible ahora que sabía que Kagami le _pertenecía_. No como sirviente; eso no le interesaba. No; ahora se lo había ganado _de verdad_ , le había pedido permiso y, respondiendo a su propia voluntad, Kagami le había dado su consentimiento.

Si antes se había sentido mareado y envuelto por la niebla, el pelirrojo ahora tenía la sensación de haberse convertido en la propia neblina. No sabía dónde acababa su cuerpo ni dónde nacía el del contrario. Todo lo que podía percibir era sus pieles rozándose una contra la otra, el tacto cálido de la tez del color del chocolate deslizándose despacio sobre la de él, aquellos labios moviéndose contra los suyos con un hambre que parecía haberse fermentado en silencio durante semanas.

Era un _tabú_. Se suponía que Aomine y él _no_ debían estar haciendo aquello. Amo y asistente, señor y siervo; lo mirase por donde se lo mirase, aquello estaba _prohibido_. Y había algo en aquella prohibición que causaba que los pensamientos de Kagami descarrilasen y éste se encendiese al rojo vivo; más aun cuando se daba cuenta de que había un tabú todavía más grande de por medio, uno que superaba con creces al de la jerarquía que existía entre ellos.

Se trataba de Aomine y él, ni más ni menos. Ni en sus sueños más descabellados hubiera concebido siquiera el fantasma de la posibilidad de que terminasen haciendo aquello, jamás. Aomine, el caprichoso y retorcido príncipe al que había servido durante tantos años; y él, siempre sumergido en un océano de sus propias quejas por tener que atenderlo. _Nunca_ hubiera pensado que el peliazulado lo escogería a él, de entre todas las personas. Solía jugar con muchachitas del pueblo para luego abandonarlas sin más; pero Kagami había visto algo diferente en sus ojos esta noche, algo que le transmitía la sensación de que esto era distinto de todo lo que el moreno había hecho antes.

Algo que le decía que él era _especial_.

Algo que le decía que Aomine no estaba jugando con él. Que iba _en serio_.

La inverosimilitud teñía las circunstancias como un líquido fluorescente, brillando por todas partes. Y aun así…

Sintió que el moreno se aproximaba más a él; pensó que querría apretar sus cuerpos todavía más, juntarlos hasta que el espacio entre ellos se redujese a cero y apenas tuviesen lugar para respirar. Se llevó una leve sorpresa cuando percibió cómo el contrario lo empujaba hasta dejarlo de espaldas contra el suelo; sin dejar de besarlo en ningún momento. El frío tacto de la arena no bastó para enfriar a Kagami, que a cada segundo que pasaba sentía que las llamas avanzaban sobre su cuerpo y tomaban el control del mismo.

Aomine, inclinado por encima de él, deshizo el beso y deslizó su lengua por encima de los labios del contrario; hinchados, rojizos luego de la intensidad con la que habían estado moviéndose hasta entonces. Era un gesto lascivo pero experimental; como si pusiese a prueba al pelirrojo, tanteándolo y estudiando su sabor.

Kagami abrió los ojos y se encontró con que el príncipe también los tenía abiertos; el deseo teñía cada uno de sus rasgos, irrefrenable, voraz. Se sostenía por encima del pelirrojo haciendo uso de sus brazos; pero entonces descansó su peso sobre sólo una mano, y aproximó la otra a la altura de la tráquea del contrario. Allí, colocó dos dedos sobre su piel y comenzó a descender, apartando las telas que obstaculizaban su camino con una naturalidad que parecía casi sobrehumana, trazando el camino de la línea media del pecho del contrario de modo lento, sin prisas, pero _firme_.

Bajó y bajó, hasta llegar más allá de los marcados abdominales y del ombligo de Kagami; palpando un territorio de éste que le era por completo nuevo —y, a diferencia de lo que ocurría en la mayor parte de la gente, lo desconocido despertaba un interés insaciable en el sistema nervioso del príncipe. El pelirrojo jadeó cuando la mano del moreno recorrió su pelvis, abriéndose camino entre las diversas telas, y alcanzó aquella zona tan sensible en la que ya se alzaba una tensa y palpitante erección.

— A–Aomine… n–no… —Consiguió farfullar apenas, entre balbuceos. Sabía que sería en vano; el peliazulado _sabía_ que Kagami en realidad _no_ quería que se detuviese. Haciendo oídos sordos a las protestas del pelirrojo, el príncipe rodeó la base de su miembro con una mano, sosteniéndolo con firmeza. Aquel simple tacto bastó para enviar una oleada de excitación a través de todo el cuerpo por debajo de él; Kagami emitió un jadeo ahogado y sacudió la cabeza hacia un costado, sintiendo cómo la arena se le enredaba entre los cabellos y se le pegaba en parte del rostro. El moreno rió con satisfacción, y luego de apenas un instante de pausa, comenzó a mover su mano hacia arriba y abajo.

Sus trazos eran lánguidos, pero decididos. Su mano se movía con fluidez gracias a la presencia de líquido preseminal en la punta. La espalda el pelirrojo se arqueaba por momentos —en especial cada vez que aquella mano bronceada llegaba al extremo, y frotaba el glande con el pulgar. Pequeños jadeos y gemidos surgían de las profundidades de la garganta del pelirrojo, que no ponía demasiado esmero en ocultarlos; tal era la excitación que le nublaba la mente y volvía difusas las líneas que determinaban su cordura.

Volviendo a aproximar su boca a su oído, Aomine murmuró:

— _Taiga_ … —Su tono era grave, y arrastraba las palabras.— Hazlo tú también…

Él obedeció. No porque fuese el asistente del príncipe y no pudiese desobedecer una orden directa de éste; obedeció porque _quería_ hacerlo, y porque sus pensamientos en ese momento estaban tan nublados por la confusión y el placer que no se hubiera sentido capaz de decir que no; mucho menos si Aomine utilizaba su nombre de pila. Extendió uno de sus brazos, que reposaban sobre la arena, y se abrió paso por debajo de las finas telas bordadas de la vestimenta de Aomine hasta dar con su erección. En seguida empezó a replicar los movimientos del contrario, sin ver nada de lo que hacía porque tenía los ojos cerrados, y la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás a causa del placer.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza, y ahora Aomine _también_ jadeaba, llegando a emitir gemidos graves en ocasiones; sonidos que a los oídos de Kagami eran como un dulce ronroneo —incitándolo todavía más a seguir. El moreno parecía tener problemas para sostenerse por encima de él; su pecho se hallaba casi pegado al de éste, ya que él bajaba cada vez más y Kagami se arqueaba por el gozo.

— A–ah… mhmm… A–Aomine —gimoteó el pelirrojo, deshaciéndose en gemidos por debajo del peliazulado mientras su mano bronceada se cerraba, calurosa, en torno a su erección. Aomine deseaba continuar escuchándolo gemir; pero más aun anhelaba volver a sentir sus labios, por lo que en un segundo volvió a reclamarlos como suyos, sellándolos contra los de él.

Esta vez, introdujo su lengua en la boca del contrario. El beso se volvió mucho más profundo y húmedo que antes, y sus lenguas se entrelazaban de modo casi desesperado, danzando una contra la otra como impacientes por sentir el tacto del otro y juntarse todavía más.

— Hmm… —El grave gemido del príncipe retumbó en la garganta del contrario. Los dedos de Kagami perdieron fuerza cuando, con un movimiento especialmente consistente de la mano de Aomine en torno a su miembro, el pelirrojo sintió cómo se corría, esparciendo aquella sustancia blanquecina por encima de su vientre. Respiró con fuerza, tratando de calmar sus latidos desbocados y sus jadeos ahogados, y reafirmando su agarre en torno a la erección del moreno; Aomine no tardó mucho más en correrse él también, derramando su esperma sobre el del pelirrojo y causando que ambas sustancias se mezclasen en una sola.

Ambos permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, tratando de volver sus respectivas respiraciones más lentas y acompasadas. Habían separado sus labios, pero sus bocas continuaban cerca y los dos podían sentir la calidez de la respiración del otro sobre sus rostros. A pesar de que era una noche templada y ellos se hallaban recostados sobre la arena fría, sentían un intenso calor.

Fue Aomine el primero en hablar. Kagami tenía la cabeza echada hacia un costado, y no decía nada, evitando mirar al contrario, con la arena pegándosele en el rostro y filtrándose por su cabello. El príncipe se dedicaba a observarlo desde allá arriba, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios y aquellos ojos azul nocturno brillando con el fulgor de la satisfacción.

— Kagami… —Murmuró despacio, con voz profunda —éste agradeció que no hubiese utilizado su nombre de pila, porque estaba logrando calmar su corazón desbocado y no necesitaba que lo desconcentrasen de esa forma.— ¿…Sigues estando celoso de Kise…?

 _Maldito Aomine_ , pensó el pelirrojo. Al final, seguía siendo un mocoso caprichoso y engreído.

— N–nunca dije que estuviera celoso… —Masculló Kagami, todavía sin mirarlo. Pero entonces, bajo un impulso de sincerarse que nunca supo de dónde salió, añadió:—… No, ya no.

Aomine rió satisfecho y presionó un suave beso sobre sus labios, que Kagami recibió con ganas.

* * *

La vida se volvió mucho más sencilla y amena después de eso.

Kise no desapareció, pero fue asignado para atender a _otro_ hijo de _otra_ de las amantes del faraón —Kasamatsu Yukio—, y por eso tenía mucho menos tiempo para visitar a Aomine. Eso, por supuesto, no significaba que no aprovechase cada momento de descanso que encontraba para ir a ver al moreno; al fin y al cabo, Kise era Kise. Kagami ya había aprendido que no iba a desvanecerse, a borrarse del mapa así sin más; no importaba cuánto desease que lo hiciera.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo ahora tenía una actitud mucho mejor en torno al rubio. No eran amigos, y seguía sin soportarlo del todo; pero había dejado de sentir aquellos insanos arranques de celos que lo habían asfixiado tanto, en un principio. Porque él tenía algo con lo que Kise no podía ni siquiera _soñar_ ; un secreto con Aomine que Kise no podía imaginarse ni hasta en sus sueños más descabellados.

Por supuesto, lo que ocurría entre el príncipe y él era extremadamente secreto. Y, como consecuencia, Kuroko estaba al tanto de ello —Kagami no tenía idea de cómo hacía el peliceleste para enterarse de _todo_ lo que pasaba, pero de alguna manera los había pillado también a Aomine y a él. En cualquier caso, le daba igual. Kuroko era buen amigo, y no diría nada a nadie. No era de los que les gustaba generar discordia.

— Supongo que nos veremos mañana, Aominecchi~ Tengo que acompañar a Kasamatsucchi a una ceremonia que habrá en las estancias reales. —Le dijo el rubio una tarde, luego de pasarse casi una hora entera en la habitación de Aomine, riendo a carcajadas con él por las anécdotas que contaba de su nuevo amo. Kasamatsu parecía ser alguien de veras desafortunado, ya que tenía problemas casi todos los días de la semana —y, a diferencia del moreno, no era él quien los causaba.

— Vale, pues. —Accedió el príncipe con una sonrisa.— Dile a Kasamatsu de mi parte que se fije la próxima vez que vaya a comer un melón, ya sabes. —Añadió, con una mirada intencionada. Ambos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, recordando el problema que había tenido el otro príncipe con aquella fruta, algunos días atrás.

— Claro, claro, se lo diré. —Replicó Kise, incorporándose y dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Justo en ese momento, Kagami entró en la habitación.— ¡Kagamicchi! Qué lástima, justo me iba~ —Comentó el rubio, inflando las mejillas como si hiciese pucheros, triste porque éste hubiese llegado justo cuando iba a partir.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, con gesto de sorpresa.— En ese caso, suerte, y buen viaje. —Le dijo con una sonrisa amable. Kise le agradeció, radiante, y salió del recinto sin añadir nada más, despidiéndose antes de desaparecer con un gesto de mano.

En cuanto el rubio se hubo esfumado, el rostro de Kagami se tornó en una mueca de desagrado. Mientras se acercaba al príncipe, este último se echó a reír.

— ¿Tanto lo odias? —Le preguntó con una mezcla de escepticismo y diversión; lo mucho que aborrecía el pelirrojo al otro sirviente no dejaba de sorprender al moreno. Incluso después de todo lo que había pasado entre Kagami y él… ¿cómo podía alguien ser _tan_ celoso?

Kagami bufó.

— Ni te imaginas. —Replicó. Por fin llegó hasta Aomine y, sin más, acortó la distancia con él hasta presionar sus labios en un cálido beso. Habían pasado dos meses ya desde aquella noche en el médano. Aomine había abandonado su costumbre de fugarse casi a diario, desde entonces —Kagami había descubierto que había estado haciéndolo con tanta frecuencia porque sabía que sólo él lo podría encontrar; porque significaba que, aunque fuese por unos breves instantes, sería Kagami y no Kise quien estaría a su lado.

— ¿Sigues estando celoso de él? —Le preguntó Aomine con sorna, mientras Kagami subía al lecho y se colocaba a horcajadas por encima suyo, inclinándose hasta que su rostro estuvo muy cerca del suyo.

Esta vez, fue el turno del pelirrojo sonreír con burla.

— ¿Por qué debería? —Preguntó con sencillez, volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de Aomine en un beso mucho más profundo y fogoso que el anterior.

El príncipe rió por lo bajo, pero no respondió. No necesitaba hacerlo, porque ambos conocían la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Kagami ya no tenía motivos para estar celoso de Kise.

* * *

 **Los celos no son, en ninguna manera, algo satisfactorio ni deseable. Las relaciones (ya sean amistosas, de pareja, o de cualquier tipo) deben construirse desde la confianza mutua, y no mediante cuestionamientos ni imposiciones. Las partes deberán trabajar y ayudarse unas a otras para intentar superar este tipo de emoción. Aun así, este fic me gustó mucho cuando lo escribí y al día de hoy también me gusta, así que lo resubo. Sólo sentía la necesidad de hacer esta pequeña aclaración, puesto que de ninguna manera deseo avalar ningún tipo de toxicidad en las relaciones.**

 **Gracias por leer, sus comentarios son bienvenidos~**


End file.
